Raindrops
by sakura sake
Summary: Haruhi is bored and just wants Kyouya to pay some sort of attention to her. [KyouyaHaruhi AU Oneshot]


**A/N**: I wrote a story similar to this _ages_ ago, and everything from who the characters involved were to their relationship was different, but ending was somewhat the same. Kyouya is a sophomore in college and Haruhi is a senior in high school. Yes, there is OOCness. Yes, this is an AU. Yes, it probably does suck. I'm sorry, but I can't help it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran. And I'm sure that even if I did change my name to Bisco Hatori, I still wouldn't be able to claim that I did.

* * *

**Raindrops **

**

* * *

**

The sound of the rain pounding against the window was the only thing that can be heard in the room that was currently occupied by Haruhi Fujioka and Kyouya Ootori. Well, that and the sound of fingers working hurriedly to finish a literature paper that was due in a few days.

Haruhi was bored. The eighteen year old high school senior sat in her boyfriend's dorm room staring at him typing away from across the room. She sighed and replayed the events in her mind that had her ending up laying on Kyouya's twin size bed, bored out of her wit's end, as he sat at his desk, typing away the hour on his laptop.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

School for the day had just ended as Haruhi walked out of the entrance with her friend, Renge. The two where amiably chatting when Renge stopped and spotted the handsome man who was waving at the two. She waved back as Haruhi turned her head, her features lighting up as she saw the young man who had been waiting for her. A smile grew on the young woman's face as she ran into the arms of the waiting Kyouya.

"I thought you weren't coming by to visit until next week." Haruhi said as she placed a small kiss on the cheek of the young Ootori.

"I know, but something came up and I was suddenly free for the afternoon and thought maybe that my beautiful girlfriend and I can go out and grab a bite to eat." He said, smiling down at the small woman he held in his arms. Her long, soft brown locks were lying gently on her shoulders and had begun to lightly tickle Kyouya's arm. "So what do ya say? You hungry, Ms. Fujioka?"

"Well, I just had lunch about an hour ago, Mr. Ootori so how about a nice walk at the park? Maybe getting some ice cream while we're there?"

Kyouya thought for a moment before smiling and nodding his head in agreement. Haruhi turned back toward Renge and waved goodbye as the pair made their way to Kyouya's black BMW and drove off to the location of the nearest park. Upon arriving to the park, Kyouya stepped out of his car and made his way to the passenger side, opening the door.

"Aww, well aren't you the gentleman." Haruhi commented as she took Kyouya's offering hand to help her out. He smiled at the comment and shut the door after Haruhi had stepped out before jogging after the young woman who was already walking ahead of him.

The two spent a good hour and a half walking around the park talking about the latest happenings in their lives since their last meeting 2 weeks before. They didn't even notice how the blue sky had suddenly turned an eerie grey. The sight of lightening followed by the crash of thunder brought the couple out of their world and rain slowly began to fall from the sky.

"Damnit." Sighed Kyouya as he took Haruhi's hand and began to pull her at the direction where they had parked. The two began to run as the rain pelted their bodies harder by the second. They got into the car panting and locked eyes for a brief second before Haruhi quickly turned her gaze elsewhere in an attempt to contain the laugh creeping up in the back of her throat. A small smile crept across Haruhi's face and she began to giggle softly. Never in her life had she seen Kyouya in the current state that he was in.

"What?" was all that Kyouya asked as he stared at the girl in the passenger seat currently trying to hold back her laughter. Haruhi turned back to Kyouya, unable to contain her laugh any longer and began laughing out loud. There Kyouya was sitting at the driver's seat, completely soaked as she. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the running the two did and he was currently trying to regain his breath. His haired was disheveled and his glasses had begun to fog up. He faced forward in a huff before starting the car and driving off in the rain.

Haruhi's laughter had died down as the two sat in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Haruhi looked around to find that the surroundings around her were ones that she did not recognize.

"Kyouya, where are we going? This isn't the way to my apartment complex."

"I know. We're going to my dorm. I've got a paper I need to finish and then I plan on taking you out to dinner tonight." Haruhi began to open her mouth in protest but Kyouya quickly cut back in. "And you're not allowed to refuse me. I've already asked your father for permission to take you out tonight so it's alright."

The two arrived at the dormitory and ran inside in an attempt to get away from the rain. After stripping themselves from their soaked coats, Haruhi silently followed Kyouya through the winding halls before finally stopping in front of a door. As Kyouya was about to slip his key in, the door suddenly swung open to reveal a blonde young man with violet eyes.

"Ah, Kyouya you're finally back! I'm about to head on out, want to come a..long…" The blonde stopped speaking as his eyes met those of Haruhi's. Haruhi blushed slightly as she turned her attention to the ground and took a step behind Kyouya in an attempt to hide herself from the blonde stranger. "Never mind then. I'll see you in a bit, Ootori." Said the blonde as he walked passed Kyouya and Haruhi. "And don't forget to use protection!" Haruhi's eyes widened as she blushed furiously. Kyouya threw his keys at the blonde who was now running away from the two.

"Suou Tamaki I'm going to kill you when you get back!" The brunette yelled as he walked over to where his keys landed to pick them up.

Haruhi let herself into the room and stood there unsure of what to do next. This was the first time she had set foot into her boyfriend's living quarters. "Sorry about that, Haru. That was Tamaki, my roommate. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes. Hold on and let me get us some dry clothes and some towels." Kyouya walked over to his dressed, opened up a few drawers, and pulled out a few articles of clothing. He walked over to Haruhi and handed her a towel, boxers, sweats, and a white oversized shirt.

Kyouya pulled his shirt over his head and turned to grab the towel he got out for himself when he saw that Haruhi was still standing where he had last seen her and was now staring at his bare chest. Her face was turning as red as a tomato. He smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead.

"You can go ahead and get changed in the bathroom. You'll have more privacy over there, trust me. It wouldn't look right to anyone if they walked in and saw you and me getting dressed together."

Haruhi disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later to find Kyouya at his desk typing away on his laptop. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a light kiss on his temple. She didn't see it, but she felt Kyouya smirk as he tilted his head back and captured her lips.

"Go take a nap or something. I'll be finished in no time and then we'll head on out." Kyouya watched as Haruhi nodded then made her way to his bed. She was wearing his white undershirt with only his boxers. He didn't think it we possible, but she looked even more beautiful.

"Where'd you put your clothes?"

"I hung them in your shower to dry off." She replied as she crawled into his bed to lie down. She smiled affectionately at him before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Haruhi awoke two hours later and looked up to see Kyouya still typing away. She sighed as she sat up on his bed stretching before heading to the bathroom to check if her clothes were dry. She emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her own clothes with the one's she had borrowed in a bundle under her hand.

"Toss it into the laundry basket." Was all that Kyouya said to her. His eyes never left the laptop. She did as she was told and sat back down on Kyouya's bed, patiently waiting for him to finish his paper.

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

It had been an hour since the two last exchanged a single word to one another. Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time. She looked at the twenty year old college sophomore who sat across the room. He was still typing away in his laptop. The tapping was beginning to drive Haruhi crazy.

"Kyouya?" No response.

"Hey Kyouya?" Still nothing. She was beginning to get annoyed. Haruhi sighed in irritation and stood up from her spot and made her way Kyouya.

"_Kyou-chan_?" she purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around Kyouya. She felt him stiffen for a brief second before relaxing. His typing never ceased.

"Yes, _Haru-chan_? May I help you?"

"I'm bored." Haruhi pouted as she laid her chin on his shoulder, her arms still warped around his neck.

"Alright. I'm almost done. Just give me a few more minutes." Haruhi pouted again.

"You said you were going to be done in 'no time' earlier."

"I know Haru, but this time I mean it. I just need to get this paper finished. You know how I don't like leaving things unfinished."

Haruhi sighed in defeat and lifted her head from Kyouya's shoulder and was about to retreat back to Kyouya's bed when she suddenly had a brilliant idea. She looked at the window & saw that it was still raining out. Okay, so maybe this idea wasn't going to be as 'brilliant' as she thought but it was worth a shot right?

She stealthily made her way behind Kyouya. She took a deep breath and looked down at the young man who was still typing away furiously. She saw the reflection on the screen of his laptop and noted the exhausted look on her boyfriend's face. She sighed silently and shook her head in disapproval. She knew Kyouya had always worked himself to the point of exhaustion, but this was getting ridiculous. '_All work and no play make Kyou-chan a very dull boy_,' she mused silently to herself.

Sensing her presence behind him, Kyouya turned around to see Haruhi looking back at him, giving him her best 'innocent' smile. He smirked knowingly and turned back around.

"Whatever you've got planned, Haru, just drop it. It's not going to work."

Haruhi huffed in disappointment. Well there goes part of her 'brilliant' plan. She stood there for a minute before deciding that if there wasn't a more perfect time to put her brilliant idea into motion, it was now.

She stepped forward and swung Kyouya's chair around, causing the young Ootori to sit and stare at Haruhi in surprise and amusement. Well, this is new. He's never seen his girlfriend act this way before. Was she really that bored?

Haruhi shut her eyes, feeling her face warm up as she began to execute the next part of her plan. She sat on Kyouya's lap, her legs straddling him and kissed Kyouya hungrily and she wrapped her arms behind his neck. She sat there for a few minutes, the two fighting for the control. Just as Kyouya was about to attain the upperhand, Haruhi pulled away and snatched the glasses right off of Kyouya's face.

The young college student sat and watched in surprised at Haruhi's actions. A small smirk appeared on her face as she slowly turned her heel and jetted out the door. Kyouya sat there in bewilderment before jumping up and running after the young girl. He chased her around the winding halls before she eventually found the exit and bolted out the door into the pouring rain. Kyouya stopped at the entrance and looked out at Haruhi who had ran out into small field in front of the dormitories.

"If what you want is for me to run after you, Haruhi, then you are sadly mistaken. Now please give me back my glasses." He yelled at the young girl who was now standing in the grass, yet again soaked to the bone. She shook her head no & placed the glasses on her nose, mimicking Kyouya's 'pushing them up the bridge.' She then giggled and turned around to walk toward a tree for some shelter.

Kyouya sighed in frustration. Who knew his Haruhi could be this childish? He certainly didn't. He was now contemplating whether he should ignore her childishness and wait for her to come back or if he should run into the rain and go after her. Kyouya balled his hands into fists. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

* * *

Haruhi slowly walked toward a tree she had spotted to shelter her from the rain. She was beginning to grow cold as she cursed herself silently. Her 'brilliant' idea was probably one of the stupidest things that she had ever done. Not to mention it was really childish and immature of her. She was about to turn to head back inside when she heard the sudden sounds of splashing from behind her. She turned slowly to see a sight the shocked her. 

Running toward her at full speed was none other than Ootori Kyouya. Haruhi smiled as she turned and ran toward her earlier destination.

Once she had reached the tree, she quickly hid behind it and waited for the fast approaching Kyouya. She waited for what seemed like forever as she stood at her spot waiting for her boyfriend to appear in front of her. The soft splashes had long ceased and Haruhi wondered where Kyouya had gone. Surely he had seen her run behind the tree. There was no way he was that blind, was he? She turned slowly and was about to peak from behind the tree when she heard the branches above her rustling. As she was about to look up, she felt the wind of a body dropping down behind her and turned quickly to see a smirking Kyouya looking back at her.

He slowly backed her into the tree and trapped her between his arms. The rain fell lightly around them as a soft blush saturated Haruhi's face. She looked down shyly, the glasses sliding off the bridge of her nose. Kyouya cleared his throat and Haruhi looked back up at him. He was out of breath with his hair clinging to the side of his face. He took a deep breath and looked down at Haruhi; his smirk never faltering.

Haruhi shyly pulled the glasses off and set them upon Kyouya's nose. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose in his usual matter before trapping Haruhi between his arms and the tree again. He looked down at the girl again before capturing her lips. Haruhi gasped in surprise. Kyouya pulled away and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Next time, I won't be so nice about it." He pulled back only to have Haruhi launch herself onto him. Haruhi's actions caught Kyouya by surprise making him loose his balance and stumble backwards into the soggy ground below with Haruhi still in his arms. Kyouya landed with a soft thud, his arms wrapped securely around Haruhi's waist.

Haruhi lifted herself up, her body still on top of Kyouya's as the rain fell silently on the couple causing her hair to cling to the side of her face. She grew worried as she looked down at Kyouya to see his eyes shut.

"Kyouya?" she whispered quietly. Moments later Kyouya's onyx eyes opened up as they met with Haruhi's chocolate brown ones. He smiled softly.

"You know, I think you're probably going to be the death of me, Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled before resting her head on his chest. "You know, it's really uncomfortable to just be laying here in the wet ground as the rain falls on you while your beautiful girlfriend uses you as a pillow and bed."

Haruhi chuckled and got off Kyouya. He stood up and looked down at his clothes and sighed. He was covered in grass and mud. He looked at Haruhi who was offering her hand to him. He grasped it lightly and their fingers intertwined as they began to make their way back to the dormitories.

* * *

"Kyou-chan?" A soft 'hmm' from Kyouya urged Haruhi to continue on. She was about to speak when her stomach let out a soft grumble causing the girl to blush as she buried her face into his arm. "I'm hungry." 

Kyouya let out a soft chuckle. "Okay. Let's get dried off then we'll order something. Chinese sound fine to you?" Haruhi nodded, her head still buried in his arms. The couple continued their walk to the building in silence.

* * *

As Kyouya was about to step into the dry building, Haruhi stopped and tugged lightly at his arm. The act caused Kyouya to stop and turn around to face Haruhi. He noticed that the rain had began to lighten. 

"Something wrong?" Haruhi shook her head no. "O..kay then. Let's get inside." Haruhi shook her head once again. "Okay Haru. What is it?"

She tiptoed up to Kyouya's ear and whispered gently.

"I love you, Kyouya Ootori."

She stepped down and looked up at the young man who stood before her. He looked down at her as his hand began moving and found its way to her face. He cupped her face gently as his thumb lovingly stroking her cheek. He then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, allowing them to linger there a little longer than usual. He pulled back and looked into Haruhi's eyes.

"I love you too, Haruhi Fujioka."

Kyouya swooped down once again to capture Haruhi's lips with his own.

* * *

**A/N**: Wooo! Finished it! Just some late night writing. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd write something. Heh. I haven't looked back and reread it so if there are any grammatical errors or any spelling errors or even punctuation errors please ignore it! I'm actually proud of myself and of this 'lovely' little fic. This is probably the longest thing that I've ever written. I must be on a roll today. 2 stories in a span of 24 hours! 

Thanks for reading! Please review. Love, as well as hate, is always appreciated. :)


End file.
